CAS the Freedom Fighter
by Cas the hedgehog
Summary: Cas and friends have been sent to a alternate universe. Cas works with the rebellion against a bad guy we all know, botnik. Sonic freaks out about the whereabouts of his crush Cas are. With his copposite (clone and opposite) Cinos they work to find her. Amy has just found out about Sonics crush and wants to stop the shipping from happening with Whiskers. (SONICAS SHIP MENTIONED)
1. New world

Cas and friends were fighting Eggman and Nightmare. Shadow was dealing with Nightmare

"How dare you copy my appearance!" Shadow said

"UGH WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY IM A COPY HOG?! I WAS BORN LIKE THIS!" screamed Nightmare

Suddenly a portal appeared causing everyone to fly into the portal

Cas looked at sonic in fear and he understood that this might be the end

Cas woke up in a dark room surrounded by shadows

"This one is very strong Dingo" said a tall shadow

"You're right Sleet" said Dingo

Suddenly three more figures entered the room Cas could make out that they were fighting.

The three new figures had won

"Hey next time bring Chili dogs!" said a voice

"Who, who are you? Where am I? What animal were those two? Did I get sent back I-" Cas stopped talking because the light shined over the three and she immediately recognized one of them. The blue hedgehog looked familiar to her and she knew who it was

"SONIC!" Cas yelled

"How do you know my name?!" Sonic said

oh no

TBC...


	2. Whiskers and the Shark

Cas was puzzled. Sonic didn't know who she was. For the past hour, she had been running with what looked like Amy and a Rock and roll version of Sonic.

"So sonic, you don't remember me?"

"Look, You just arrived here and you've already been ca-" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because they heard someone.

"CAS? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled a familiar voice

"CAS COME ON! I DON"T WANT TO RUN INTO ANY MORE ROBOTS!" Cas immediately knew that was one of her fathers creations Whiskers.

"Whiskers?! IS THAT YOU?" Cas called.

"Whiskers? That sounds like a ca-"

"A cat name yeah we know and we don't need you to explain Pink." Whiskers had run up to the voice of Cas in her cheetah form and was just getting out of it

Cas immediately hugged her sister but then another familiar voice began to talk

"MAGIC SWORD DO ANYTHING TO GET SLEET AND DINGO FROM GETTING ME!" Yelled Shark Cas's creator

"Cas is it just me or was that Shark?"

"It was"

"Cool there are sharks now" said the green hedgehog

"Ok tell me your names you obviously know ours now." Whiskers remarked

"Well I'm Sonic and these are my siblings Sonya and Manic."

"Alternate Dimension" said Whiskers and Cas.

Elsewhere Sonic had just been chased by 15 different armies of robots

Yikes how do people survive? He thought

He then saw a robot explode by stepping in water.

Poorly done and yet a poor death he thought

He then thought about Cas and how she made his heart float and then when she left make it fall immediately.

Is that how Cas feel about me? If she does feel like that then maybe we were meant to be

Sonic then thought about who else was there.

Cas was in bed at the freedom fighters hq. She had just found out that in this universe Sonic was a prince and hos mother was missing.

I wonder if Sonic looked for his parents when he found out she was alive.

Cas went onto the deck outside her room and remembered when she had come home for the first time in months.

Sonic had walked into her room and saw her on the deck and went to talk to her

"Sonic, do you think that my Mom is up there?"

"Cas she is obviously somewhere up there looking down on you. And I bet she is living in you right now."

Cas hugged Sonic and he hugged her back

Cas no longer thinking about Sonic wound up talking to her friends who had come here through that portal.

"Guys, if you're here then I would like to apologize my chaos emerald acted up and I should've controlled it. I'm sorry guys

This is all my fault"

TBC


	3. Dingo Dong the jailbreak oh

Knuckles, Amy, and Tails were walking when suddenly Dingo picked all of them up

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Sorry sweetie Sonic is too busy trying to find that Cas girl."

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEETIE!"

In the background out of view Shark aka Megan saw her friends caught and knew exactly who to tell

"I need to tell Sonic Underground!" Shark said

Outside of the city Cas was practicing her Chaos skills. She had been doing that for the past hour or so when Sonya came over to talk to her.

"Hey Cas, mind if I watch?"

"Sure!"

Sonya sat down and thought about how long they've known Cas and Whiskers.

"Hey Cas, how did you know Sonic?"

Cas stopped what she was doing and sat next to Sonya.

"Sonya I'm pretty sure I come from another dimension and in that dimension I know Sonic and his friends, but I also have many enemies. Such as Nightmare, Javo my dad who blames me for my mom's death even though he tried to murder her, Eggman, and a guy from the future Justin Beaver and I mean Beaver." Cas said

Sonya looked at Cas and she could've sworn she saw a little bit of her inside of her.

"I have one more question, how did you get that in your hand." Sonya pointed at Cas's chaos emerald inside of her hand.

"Well people always say I have chaos inside of me and apparently I have liquid inside of me and it allows me to turn into my chaos mode. But this has probably been stuck there for a while."

Sonya smiled at Cas and she smiled back.

Sonic was thinking more and more about Cas every single second. Suddenly, Sonic heard Amy in the background far away

"SONIC!"

"AMY? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh don't worry you will be joining her so-" Sleet was then knocked out. Sonic looked behind him and saw Cinos

"Come on dude we got to find Cas's and the others!"

"That's the first thing I am agreeing with you on." Sonic remarked

And so Sonic and Cinos ran to find the others

Amy was in a jail cell crying her eyes out

"SONIC!" she would yell from time to time

Knuckles and Tails shared a cell and they were fed up with Amy screaming from time to time so at one point Tails made sure Amy was out of the way and shot a hole in the wall

"Amy go get help!" Tails said

Amy jumped out of the cell to go find her crush

TBC...


	4. The cost of friendship and love

"Listen runts until you tell me where that girl is I won't stop Dingo from fighting you." said

"What girl?" said Tails

"That pink one the one with the ears with the black insides THAT ONE!"

"Like we would sell out our own friend!" Knuckles yelled

"Very well enjoy getting clobbered!"

Cas was in her room looking outside her window when suddenly she saw the screen go on outside. She couldn't hear what it was saying but it had her picture on a slide saying wanted above it then it showed her bounty, $100,000,000 dollars!

"Whoever we're fighting really wants me!" Cas said to no one.

Suddenly she could hear the screen change and a voice speak

**_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I AM TALKING TO THE ONE THEY REFER TO AS CAS! I HAVE THESE FRIENDS,_**

**_KNUCKLES THE ENCHINADA,_**

**_MILES 'TAILS' PROWER THE FOX,_**

**_ANOTHER KNUCKLES, WAIT HOW MANY KNUCKLES ARE THERE? 2?! INCLUDING OURS!? HOW IS THERE THAT MANY?! WHATEVER,_**

**_CINOS THE HEDGEHOG,_**

**_WHISKERS,_**

**_AND A LIST SAYING, 'I WISH I HAD A FRIEND, A BRAIN, A LI- HEY WHO WROTE THAT?! ANYWAYS,_**

**_AND A SONIC THAT I DON'T KNOW! COME GET YOUR FRIENDS CAS BUT TO GET THEM YOU MUST PAY THE PRICE, YOUR FREEDOM!" _**Robotnik said then shut it off.

Cas sat in her bed and started to cry. Her friends were caught and she couldn't do anything about it without getting caught.

"I don't want to get caught but its the only way to save them!" Cas then jumped off of her deck to go get her friends.

"Cas I don't want you going anywhe-" Sonya realized that Cas had run off to go save her friends.

"Oh no! SONIC! MANIC! CAS IS GONE!"

Robotnik was watching Dingo fight Cas's friends (I'm too lazy to say their names right now) when suddenly Sleet came in with Cas in shackles

"CAS!" Sonic yelled.

"Did someone turn her in or-"

"I turned myself in Egghead!" Cas said irritated that Sleet was going to speak for her

"It's Robotnik!"

"Well in my dimension your name's Eggman so back off!"

"Whatever Dingo stop fighting the newbies and lets show our new guest her room."

Dingo stopped fighting them and led them out Sonic ran to grab Cas but she backed away

"Cas come on lets go!"

"No it will be just you guys going Sonic" Cas said sadly

"Why?"

"I turned myself in Sonic, it was the only way to save you guys."

"No! We can out run them we can get out Cas! I need you!" Sonic said sadly as he started to cry

"Sonic you've beaten the bad guys before you met me, I think you can handle this on your own."

Suddenly Cinos went in grabbed Sonic looked at Cas sadly and left.

"Sayonara, Sonic the hedgehog"

TBC...


	5. Insanity

Sonic was sad. He couldn't believe Cas had given herself up like that. Cas just left everything she knew to save them.

_Oh cas why oh why did you give yourself up like_ that?! He would think from time to time.

"Cas, why? WHY?! why did my crush give herself up like that?!" Sonic once screamed unaware Amy and Whiskers were listening

"WHAT?!" Amy and Whiskers both said

"Cas is a love thief!" Amy said

"And Sonic is a sister stealer!" Whiskers said

"We have to stop the ship!" They both said

Elsewhere, Cas was asleep in her cell where everything was quite until she heard the voice that had guided her through exiting Javo's prison

**Cas, let me** **in**

_NO! LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED I NEARLY KILLED EVERYONE!  
_**Cas listen-**

_NO YOU LISTEN! I WON"T LET YOU IN ANYMORE!_

**Alright then**

_Wow no come back i'm supri-_

**Guess you won't find out your secret** **admirer**

_And there it is_

_IDC about someone having a crush on me! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**Fine then but just know I've seen the future, and you will need me**

Cas woke up feeling like she had just seen a ghost

She looked in the mirror and saw her corrupted mode lending out her hand

Cas put a blanket over the mirror so she couldn't see it

"Sonic... I'm sorry, but I can't figure my way out of this without hurting someone, I don't think I will be able to get out of here so you'll have to go home without me." Cas said before falling back asleep

Knuckles was punching rocks past the city boarder

"Hey Knuckles" A voice said

Knuckles turned around and saw something that scared him

_**Another Knuckles...**_

TBC...


End file.
